cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
Tampere, Finland
Top .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] Local links Return to top. *Finland. Cannabis-related links *Link *Link: *Link: City info Return to top. *Google Maps: Tampere *Wikipedia: Tampere *Wikitravel: Tampere *WeBeHigh.com - home page lists all cities. **City page: Tampere Global Marijuana March (GMM) Return to top. GMM (years signed up). 2010 Return to top. Tampere: Lasse Pihlainen +xxxx xxxxxx lasse_pihlainen(at)hotmail.com - GMM: *Hamppumarssit 2010. 2009 Return to top. Hamppumarssi 2009 will be held this year also. Gathering at Pääpostin puisto (Rautatienkatu X Hämeenkatu) 13:00!! Be there! Tampere: Lasse Pihlainen +35845 1269280 lasse_pihlainen(at)hotmail.com 2008 Return to top. Tampere: Lasse Pihlainen lasse_pihlainen(at)hotmail.com Link: http://hamppu.net 200 people in 2008. Photos: http://s300.photobucket.com/albums/nn4/rivnryder/Hamppumarssi2k8 People here in Tampere are becoming quite aware of the "hamppumarssi" (marijuana march) and now they need to be informed how widespread the march really is. This year (2008) is becoming clearly the year of the house searches.. Local police officers have already busted more home growers than in the whole last year. So it's going to be a significant publicity while the audience (local people) will hear about police statistics. Courtrooms are filled with drug cases, not always related to cannabis. But this is a good opportunity to get the message to the people in the rat race. I and my fellow organizers are going to make the point very clear to the audience and to the officers that this cannot continue anymore. There has to be a solution to rewrite some laws or attitudes. While EU is still lagging in changing the political views concerning medical use and entertainment (al), we must affect on local peoples minds that hemp is a very useful thing and productive material in every sense. On the last years march 2007, we had 100-200 people and had great time and lots of cool people and some speeches also. In fact i think we had a little degeneration in audience 2008 compared to last years... People are not taking the Marijuana March too seriously. My wise guess is that there are tens of thousands of people (Tampere) supporting marijuana but they are afraid to join the work because of its abstraction.. We have lots of young people that dare and care about it but we need also the approval of older generations for this drug to become widely available. It's very common in Tampere to know someone who grows for itself and home growing has become the main source of cannabis here. We have been heralding to establish the first coffee shop in Finland. It would be complicated but eventually, someone will stand up and take the destination for himself to become a national hero among us! After all, the story of Amsterdam began from the same cratch, too. (could i make myself anymore obscure..) Too much people is over exaggerating their fears to show up and to become stigmatized as a criminal. Next year it will be called something like "Hamppumarssi X" because it's been organized this far already 9 times in Finland. The concept is going to change for something better and bigger and more public. We have lots of volunteers who are able to organize their own familiar fields with goods. So there's gonna be like a circus in the middle of the town. I'm very excited. More info, links, years Return to top. Categories Return to top. Category:Cities Category:Global Marijuana March Category:Tampere, Finland